kidvskatfandomcom-20200223-history
Kat's Inventions
Crushing Boulder Kat's first invention; this is seen in , where Coop is almost crushed by a huge boulder! This was set up by Kat to crush Coop in return for blowing up his alien collar. KAT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!111 Coop Collar This is seen in the episode; Kat, tired of his new collar, manages to get it off and then modifies it so it can torture Coop. Kat had become tired of his new collar telling him what to do all the time, so he did all he could to get it off; once he did, he figured it was the perfect opportunity to torture Coop with it. The collar is nothing more than a modified pet collar, the only difference is it now has a human function in addition to dogs and cats. Makeshift Communicator This is Kat's second invention; it is seen in the episode Do Not Fort Sake Me when Kat tries to communicate with his home planet. The device is made out of ordinary household items such as a cookie tray and metal tongs. Claw Sharpener As seen in the episode Nip/Duck, Kat built this to resharpen his claws after the Vet trimmed them down; this device is also made from everyday household items such as a blender, cheese grater and an orange juicer. Rocket As seen in the episode Search and De-Toy, Kat built this rocket in an attempt to send food back to his home planet; the rocket is made out of ordinary household products such as a blender and a food funnel. Remote Control This is also seen in the episode Search and De-Toy; seeking revenge upon the RC Helicopter, Kat modifies a TV remote and turns it into a remote control for the RC. Helicopter. Kat thought that Coop interfered with the rocket on purpose so he decided to take control of the RC Helicopter and crash it into Old Lady Munson's yard. This device is nothing more than a modified TV remote; it is now able to pick up the RC Helicopter's frequency and wavelength. Kat's Sleep Formula This is one of Kat's more advanced inventions; it is seen in the episode Flu the Coop, to put Coop to sleep and keep him from covering Kat in his germs. The contents of Kat's Sleep Fromula might be comprised of soothing ingredients or it could just be made of a very powerful sleeping agent found on Earth or probably Planet Catnip. As the audience, the exact ingredients of the Sleep Formula are never revealed, this is probably to keep us wondering about what it could be made of. Electric Machine This was built by Kat to absorb Fishy Frisky Bits but was later stolen by Coop. It appeared in Don't Give Me No Static. Remote 2 In Hack Attack, Kat "edits" Dennis remote control to make it go evil. Pencil Sharpener of Doom In How the Test Was Won, Kat fixes Coop's pencil sharpener to make it attack him by eating all the pencils and then spiting out all the erasers and metal parts. Face Scrambler In One Big, Happy Family, Kat creates a machine to mess up Coop's body, or "scramble his face". Coop soon figures out who made it, and detonated it. Somehow, when they get home, Kat manages to get it back. No one knows how he got it back, especially with Millie next to him 24/7! Poison Kat's most deadly weapon, and almost eaten by Millie. In One Big, Happy Family, Kat makes Millie's cupcakes poisonous. This was probably a trap for Burt or a way to torture Coop, since Burt told him to sit in the corner on an old bar stool and not move. Watching your nemesis make poison and have your family almost eat it and die, Kat knows Burt and Millie are Coop's only family after something happened to Mrs. Burtonburger and she probably won't be able to find Coop or have Coop find her. Trap In One Big, Happy Family Kat makes a trap for Burt and or Coop since if Coop tried to save Burt Coop would be grounded or if he was too late he would be grounded, but Millie took the bait and Coop rescued her and the tasty cupecakes! Unfortunely Coop was grounded. Locked Storage Cell In Play N'Ice we learn that Kat has a secret cell where he hides all his cat food. The lock to his food cell is voice activated. It was seemingly destroyed when it and the ice castle collapsed on themselves. Plant Growth in Planter's Warp and The Grass Is Always Meaner, respectively. Monster Plant Juice: It can turn plants into monsters. Grass growth: It makes grass grow over 7 feet tall! U.F.O Fuel In U.F. Float Kat has an idea to make the families U.F.O. float fly, so he can return home. So he makes proper fuel to go with it. U.F.O Also in U.F. Float Kat turns a parade float into a better looking U.F.O to try and get home. House of Doom In House of Scream Kat ruins the Halloween fundraiser by making all the tricks all too real. Laser/Lightsaber When Kat gets fed up with Coop and Dennis's Ice Castle keeping him out, he creates a laser or lightsaber out of a turkey carver and a flashlight to break in. Rocket 2 Kat had made another rocket in Kid vs Kat vs Christmas,which was designed like coops captain blasteroid rocket but got electrified accidentally by coop when he was connecting the wires for the christmas lights. Soccer net trap Kat makes this in Something about Fiona from kat. This is one of Kat's pranking traps as he carved a foot ball to make it only an image from a card board sheet. Explosive Soocer Ball Kat makes an explosive soccer ball on the short Run Coop Run and reappear on Something about Fiona. Disguise In Tickled Pink, Kat disguises Dennis as Millie using a squirrel, a dress and Millie's glasses. Telescope In It's a Rocket, Man, Kat made a telescope out of a glass cup, magnafine glass and Millie's glasses in order to see how the delivery pod with his weapons of doom were doing. Remote 3 In Flea Brains, Kat makes flea-sized mind control robots, and he builts this remote to control all of them. Laser We see this in the Episode Teed Off. Water Swapper Formula In Menace the Dennis, Kat makes a formula to swap water in milk. Rat Laser Kat makes a laser that transforms humans in rats, in Rat a Phooey!. Kat's Robot This appears in Over the Radar. Kats Mini Eclipse Maker Kat made this in kats of diamonds 'u-ekww Telepathy power helmet Kat made a mind control helmet to move heavy objects for a construction of a robot in the episode of season 2 mind games. Vapourize laser 1 Kat makes an advanced laser in the episode swap wreked. Vapourize laser 2 Kat makes a second laser in the episode swap wreked. Steel strike weapons Kat makes a steel propelled fan threat floats and destroys anything within its path. Location Satellite Kat makes this in under destruction. Laser communication satellite Kat hides this in under destruction. Kat weapons of destruction All weapons made by kat in under destruction. Umbrella wave A weapon of kat used by coop. Missile launcher A weapon of kat used buy coop during under destruction. Ice ray Kat made this in under destruction. Flamethrower kat made this in ........ .......... Heat ray Category:Kat Category:Javascript Category:Kid vs kat Category:Kid vs Kat Wiki